Transient Firework
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Song Fic : Supercell – Utakata Hanabi. Saat kupandang kembang api yang menyala indah malam ini, sekelebat bayanganmu muncul. Menarik kembali ingatanku akan kenangan bersamamu di malam musim panas tahun itu. "Sasuke, aku ingin bertemu!"


Song Fic :Supercell – Utakata Hanabi.

Saat kupandang kembang api yang menyala indah malam ini, sekelebat bayanganmu muncul. Menarik kembali ingatanku akan kenangan bersamamu di malam musim panas tahun itu.

Kalau aku memohon, apa kau akan kembali padaku?

"Sasuke, aku ingin bertemu!"

**Transient Firework**

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto and All Naruto Characters belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Lyrics from Supercell – Utakata Hanabi

**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue. Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek dan agak maksa

**Story by**

**Me! [FuRaha]**

**If you don't LIKE? WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

"Hoaam~…"

Tak sengaja aku menguap lebar. Lekas menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan seraya melempar pandangan kearah jam yang terpasang di salah satu sisi tembok kamar. Baru kusadari ternyata sekarang sudah lewat pukul sepuluh malam. Pantas saja aku mulai mengantuk. Sebentar aku menggeliat, merengangkan badan. Mematahkan leher ke kiri dan kanan. Sedikit melemaskan otot-otot jari dan memijat bahuku yang pegal.

"Ah, lelahnya." Aku mendengus sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Kembali kuperhatikan banyaknya kertas dan gulungan perkamen di atas meja. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Menyusun laporan dan membuat catatan kesehatan. Ini tugas lainku sebagai _medic-nin_ yang juga bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Meski kak Shizune bilang tak perlu terburu-buru, tapi terkadang aku sampai lembur atau membawa pekerjaanku ke rumah. Yah, bagiku tak masalah selama aku punya banyak waktu luang dan tak sedang menjalankan misi keluar desa. Lagipula aku memang berniat menyelesaikannya malam ini.

Sebentar beristirahat, aku berjalan ke dapur dan langsung membuka kulkas. Mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menegaknya hingga habis setengah. Kuambil sepotong kue dan beberapa camilan, lalu melahapnya. Sedikit mengobati rasa laparku yang tak sempat makan malam tadi, saking fokusnya sama pekerjaan. Terpikir pula olehku untuk membuat ramen instan, tapi kuurungkan dan memilih kembali ke ruanganku. Kerja. Kerja. Kerja. Cuma itu yang ada dipikiranku sekarang.

Langkahku terhenti. Diam sejenak. Aku mengernyit. Mempertajam indera pendengaranku ketika sayup-sayup terdengar suara seperti ledakan di kejauhan.

Hyuuuuung…. BLAM… Sekali lagi terdengar.

Aku mulai waspada. Lekas berburu menuju balkon apartemen. Menyibakkan tirai dan membuka jendela. Udara malam langsung menusuk kulitku yang hanya berbalut piyama tipis begitu aku berjalan keluar. Kukira telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Seperti ada penyusup atau serangan tiba-tiba musuh ke desa, tapi ternyata…

"Cantiknya~" Aku berdecak kagum. Terperangah melihat pemandangan dihadapanku. "Kembang api."

Aku sungguh terpesona menatap brokat yang menyala indah di langit malam. Belum habis satu, yang lain mulai bersusulan. Dari setitik api yang meluncur kecil, berkembang besar menjadi bunga-bunga api beraneka warna. Turut memekarkan juga senyum diwajahku.

BLAM… BLAM… BLAM…

"Sudah dimulai ya, festival musim panas." gumamku dengan perasaan gembira.

Sejenak perasaan ini sedikit mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Kembang api. Malam festival musim panas. Dan kenanganku bersama orang itu.

=0=0=0=

**afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri**

**yukata o kite geta mo haite karankoron oto o tateru**

- Kesibukan festival di akhir Agustus yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang -

- Kupakai yukata dan geta, membuat suara keletak-keletak -

=0=0=0=

Ini kenangan lama ketika aku masih seorang genin...

Di suatu malam dengan langit kelam berbintang. Lampu-lampu jalan menyala. Mengundang serangga yang tertarik cahaya untuk berkerumun didekatnya. Seperti halnya orang-orang yang mulai datang mengisi keramaian malam festival terakhir musim panas tahun itu. Aku pun berada diantaranya. Berjalan dibawah cahaya lampion dan lampu hias kerlap-kerlip. Menyusuri jalanan setapak yang penuh sesak.

"Hei, awas!" teriak seseorang. Seketika tanganku ditariknya. Dia cepat menahanku sebelum aku jatuh tersandung.

"Ah, iya…."

Barusan hampir saja. Kalau tak cepat ditolong olehnya, aku mungkin sudah terjerembab. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, ini malah membuatku berdebar-debar. Bukan karena tadi hampir terjatuh, tapi karena tanganku dipegang olehnya. Belum lagi jarak kami sekarang jadi terpaut dekat.

"Te, terima kasih." ucapku padanya, dengan perasaan gugup.

"Hn." Tak banyak berkata, orang itu segera melepaskan kembali tanganku. "Lain kali hati-hati. Jangan ceroboh lagi." ketusnya.

"Maaf." Aku cemberut, sedikit menundukkan pandangan. Apa aku tampak bodoh lagi dimatanya? Sungguh merasa malu. "Habis~ aku tak biasa berpakaian seperti ini." rengekku sambil kembali melirik kearah orang itu.

Masih dengan tampang stoic andalannya, sejenak dia terdiam. Membuatku jadi salah tingkah ketika onyx miliknya memperhatikanku dari atas hingga ke bawah. Apa yang dia lihat? Penampilanku? Dengan yukata bermotif bunga yang punya nama sama seperti namaku, Sakura. Bertabur disetiap tepi ujung kain warna putih susu yang membalutku. Kutata rambutku yang sewarna permen karet itu lain dari biasanya. Bukan lagi terurai dan diberi ikat kepala Konoha sebagai bandana. Tapi kutarik helaian _soft-pink_ itu, mengikat dan menggulungnya menjadi cepol dibelakang. Dengan bagian poni tetap terurai disisi kiri dan kanan wajahku. Tak lupa rambutku diberi jepit dengan hiasan bunga dan kupu-kupu bermanik sebagai pemanis.

Apa pendapat orang itu setelah melihatku?

"Bagaimana, aku cantik kan?" tanyaku dengan penuh percaya diri.

Dia langsung mengerjap. Lantas membuang pandangannya ke sisi lain. Terlihat seakan barusan aku sudah membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hn, merepotkan." gumam orang itu kemudian.

"Hah?" Jawaban itu langsung bikin aku syok. Dia sebut aku merepotkan?

Aku merengut, mengerucutkan bibir. Aku tahu kalau kata-kata pujian tak akan pernah keluar dari mulut orang itu. Tapi tetap saja, reaksi dinginnya membuatku kecewa. Padahal aku berdandan habis-habisan untuk bisa tampil cantik dihadapannya.

"Penampilanmu terlalu berlebihan." lanjut pemuda itu, "Kau pikir kita disini sedang main-main? Kau lupa kita ada misi? Kenapa malah berpakaian seperti itu? Berjalan saja sulit, bagaimana bila nanti bertemu musuh? Kau akan repot bila harus bertarung dengan mereka."

"Ah, kalau itu aku juga tahu, hehe." jawabku sambil nyengir. "Tapi ini kan cuma misi tingkat D. Jadi petugas bantuan yang menjaga keamanan festival musim panas Konoha"

Orang itu hanya mengerling, melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sejenak membiarkanku bicara.

"Lagipula kupikir tak akan ada musuh yang akan datang menyerang. Jadi karena ini festival, akan terlihat aneh kalau kita hanya berpakaian biasa. Kalau seperti ini kan jadi mudah berbaur dan menikmati suasana." lanjutku. "Aah~ coba kalau kau juga sedikit berdandan. Yukata pasti cocok untukmu. Kau akan terlihat semakin tampan. Keren. Keren banget." Aku berkata penuh semangat sambil mengangkat kedua jempolku kehadapannya. Emerald-ku berbinar takjub menatap orang itu.

Ya, dia adalah orang paling keren sedunia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Kyaaa~… _inner _diriku berteriak-teriak histeris. Membayangkan melihat penampilannya kalau memakai yukata biru dongker berpadu _navy_ dengan bordiran lambang clan kebanggaannya tampak tertera di bagian tengkuk. Sementara rambut ravennya seperti biasa ditata unik mencuat kebelakang. Dengan menyisakan panjang poni yang membingkai wajah rupawannya disisi kiri dan kanan.

Tapi walaupun malam ini dia tetap berpenampilan biasa, dengan kaos biru lengan pendek berlambang Uchiha dan celana putih selututnya. Sasuke tetap saja Sasuke. Dengan ketampanannya yang tiada tara.

Dari sekian banyak misi yang pernah kujalani bersamanya. Ini yang paling hebat. Kuucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Tsunade-sama yang telah memberiku misi ini. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang kami cuma berdua. Guru Kakashi sedang menjalankan misi lain ke luar desa, dan sepertinya Naruto sibuk latihan dengan kakek genit bernama Jiraiya. Jadi sisa Tim 7 lain yang sedang mengangur, aku dan Sasuke yang baru keluar dari Rumah Sakit setelah pulih dari lukanya mendapatkan tugas ringan ini.

Croot… _Inner _diriku bahkan sampai mimisan banyak. Mengingat rasanya ini jadi seperti kencan. Hanya ada aku dan Sasuke. Menikmati malam festival musim panas berdua. Kyaaa~…

Pemuda itu mengerling dan mendengus kesal. "Sial. Kenapa aku harus mendapatkan misi rendahan seperti ini?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini perintah Godaime, kita tak bisa menolak." kataku, "Anggap saja kalau kita sekarang sedang liburan."

"Makanya aku makin benci. Kalau ini liburan, aku tak akan membuang waktuku yang berharga di tempat memuakkan ini." desisnya. Berbeda denganku, dia tampak sama sekali tak merasa senang.

"Eeh, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu. Cobalah nikmati, Sasu…" bujukku.

"Tch,…" Sasuke berdecih. Merasa makin tak suka, dia lekas menyembunyikan wajah, memakai topeng kucing khas Anbu yang tadi sempat dibelinya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, melenggangkan kaki panjangnya pergi meninggalkanku.

"Eh, hei, Tunggu aku dong Sasuke!" teriakku, lekas angkat kaki menyusulnya. Dalam hati, aku bertekad, akan membuatnya merasa gembira malam ini.

=0=0=0=

**fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki**

**muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no**

- Ketika kita berdua menatap tiba-tiba kembang api yang ditembakan -

- Aku diam-diam mencuri pandang wajahmu yang menatapnya tak sadar -

=0=0=0=

Ternyata itu memang misi rendahan. Kenyataannya kami hanya bermain-main. Meskipun Sasuke tampak tak suka, tapi kupikir dia pun menikmatinya. Walau terkadang aku sampai harus menyeret lelaki itu untuk mampir dari satu _stand_ ke _stand_ lain. Mengikuti beberapa permainan, mendapat banyak hadiah, membeli jajanan dan kembang gula.

Terakhir kami pergi melihat pesta penutupan festival bersama-sama. Sampai ketika kembang api itu pun mulai meluncur dan bermekaran diatas langit. Menorehkan warna-warna cantik pada hamparan kanvas hitam yang membentang.

Hyuuuung… BLAM…. BLAM…. BLAM….

"Wah~ cantiknya! Itu lihat yang merah besar sekali. Yang hijau nyalanya bagus ya? Hei, yang kuning bentuknya seperti ubur-ubur. Sasu, sasu, kau lihat tidak?" Tak henti-hentinya aku berdecak kagum dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahku.

"Hn."

Sesaat kualihkan perhatianku dari nyala bunga api fana yang bermunculan. Sedikit mencuri pandang kearah lelaki yang berdiri tepat disebelahku. Dan seketika itu aku sadari ada hal lain yang lebih mempesona dari apapun yang kulihat barusan. Aku terpana dengan ekspresinya. Saat kulihat Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum.

Momen langka. Jarang ada. Dia tersenyum. Orang itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum meremehkan yang seperti biasa dia tunjukkan. Tapi senyuman lepas dengan sudut bibir terangkat. Ekspresi ceria yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Dan dibanding memilih menengadahkan kepalaku menantang langit, aku lebih suka menatap onyx itu lurus. Ketika cahaya warna-warni brokat itu pun terpantul juga diatas iris sewarna hitamnya langit malam.

Lama kuperhatikan dirinya, entah kenapa aku jadi semakin berdebar. Semua itu semakin meluapkan perasaanku. Aku menyukainya. Sangat suka padanya.

=0=0=0=

**kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni**

**kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto mata omoidashiteshimau yo**

- Meskipun akan lebih mudah jika aku membencimu -

- Tapi di hari seperti ini, aku yakin aku mengingatmu lagi -

=0=0=0=

Aku tertawa kecil, kala teringat sekelebat kenangan di malam musim panas yang telah lama berlalu itu.

Aku menyukai Sasuke. Selalu seperti itu. Aku tergila-gila betapa kerennya dia. Hanya menatap wajah tampannya saja sudah cukup bagiku. Meskipun aku selalu penasaran, seperti apa sosok sebenarnya dia dibalik wajahnya yang selalu termenung. Aku benar-benar suka Sasuke sampai aku tak bisa membencinya.

Ya, aku tak bisa membenci orang itu. Padahal kalau dipikir ada banyak alasanku untuk membencinya sekarang. Lebih dari sekedar sakit hati dengan penolakan dan sikap dinginnya sehari-hari padaku. Atau hal yang paling menyakitkan seperti ketika dia putuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Orochimaru.

Senyumku pudar tatkala mengingat kenangan itu. Kejadian di malam bulan purnama, ketika kami bertemu sesaat sebelum kepergiannya….

"Aku tak sama sepertimu. Aku akan pergi ke jalan yang tak bisa kau ikuti. Kita berempat bekerja sama dan memang benar ada saat aku berpikir itu adalah jalanku. Tapi pada akhirnya aku putuskan untuk balas dendam. Itu adalah alasanku hidup. Aku tak bisa sepertimu dan Naruto." kata Sasuke sembari memunggungiku.

"Tapi kau mengajariku tentang kesepian, Sasuke. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Aku punya keduanya, keluarga dan teman-teman. Tapi jika kau tak lagi disini, Sasuke… bagiku itu akan sama dengan kesunyian." balasku dengan berurai air mata.

Aku berupaya mencegah kepergiannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya kuungkapkan pula perasaanku dengan tegas dan jelas.

"Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke!" ucapku sambil terisak. "Jika kau tetap bersamaku, aku tak akan membuatmu menyesal. Tak peduli apapun. Setiap hari akan menyenangkan dan kita akan bahagia. Aku bahkan akan membantumu membalas dendam. Bagaimanapun juga aku akan melakukannya, aku berjanji padamu. Jadi tolong, tetaplah disini bersamaku. Jika kau tak bisa, bawa saja aku bersamamu. Hik… hik… hik…"

Sesaat Sasuke berbalik dan menatapku tajam. "Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan." desisnya, terdengar begitu menusuk hati.

"Jangan pergi! Kalau kau pergi, aku akan teriak!" ancamku padanya, ketika jenjang kaki pemuda itu mulai melangkah.

Syuut… tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berdiri dibelakangku.

"Sakura,…" bisik Sasuke.

Tidak!... Dalam hati aku menjerit. Aku tak mau mendengar kata-kata perpisahan darinya.

"Terima kasih." lanjut pemuda itu seraya memukul tengkuk leherku dan membuatku jadi tak sadarkan diri.

=0=0=0=

**konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta**

**mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni**

**aitai aitai nda**

**ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o**

- Tak tahu perasaan semacam ini akan lebih baik -

- Meski kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi -

- Ingin bertemu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu -

- Sekarang aku masih memikirkan hari musim panas ketika kau disini -

=0=0=0=

Sasuke, tak tahukah kau, bahwa kata 'Terima Kasih' lebih terdengar menyedihkan daripada kata 'Selamat Tinggal'…

Saat aku terbangun kemudian, rasa sakit hatiku kian menjadi. Ketika kusadari dia sudah tak ada lagi disini. Sasuke pergi. Dia benar-benar pergi. Aku begitu sedih kehilangan dirinya. Kepada Naruto aku memohon untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa. Kujadikan itu sebagai permintaanku seumur hidup. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Beragam upaya kami lakukan untuk mengejar Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu tetap saja berpegang teguh pada tujuan balas dendamnya. Sampai suatu ketika kesempatan itu pun tiba. Untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya kami bertemu kembali setelah tiga tahun kami berpisah.

"Sa…su…ke…"

Emerald-ku membulat tatkala menatap sosoknya yang berdiri tegap diatas tebing reruntuhan markas Orochimaru. Menatapku tajam dengan ekspresi dingin sambil memangku sebelah tangannya di pinggang. Hembusan angin memainkan helaian rambut raven miliknya. Mengibarkan kain baju yang dikenakannya, yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidang pemuda 16 tahun itu. Penampilan Sasuke benar-benar berubah. Dia tak lagi seperti dulu. Dia berubah jauh dari pikiran kami.

Dan lagi-lagi dia tetap putuskan untuk hidup dijalannya sendiri. Membalas dendam dan malah hendak berbalik menghancurkan Konoha. Dia sudah menjadi ninja buron. Penjahat tingkat S yang diburu untuk dibunuh sejak usahanya menangkap Hachibi untuk Akatsuki. Sasuke benar-benar sudah tenggelam di jalan kegelapan.

Lalu masihkah aku mencintai orang seperti itu?

Ya, bahkan ketika ada saatnya dia pun hendak membunuhku. Dengan Chidori ditangannya, selangkah lagi untuk sampai padaku sebelum kemudian guru Kakashi berhasil menyelamatkanku. Begitu juga dengan diriku yang pernah berniat membunuh Sasuke. Kulakukan demi rasa bersalahku terhadap Naruto. Setelah kusadari, aku hanya memberinya beban berat dengan permohonan seumur hidupku yang berharap tuk membawa lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu kembali ke desa.

Waktu itu, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi sampai kunai yang kulumuri obat bius dosis tinggi mengenai punggungnya. Kesempatan bagus ketika Sasuke lengah dan kekuatan Sharingan-nya melemah. Aku berniat menyelesaikan semuanya saat itu juga. Aku harus membulatkan tekad. Tapi tetap saja, ketika sekelebat kenanganku bersamanya muncul dalam pikiran, aku jadi tak bisa melakukannya. Hatiku ternyata tak seteguh itu untuk sampai tega membunuhnya. Rasa sukaku terlalu besar. Aku tak bisa membencinya, meski betapa seringnya dia melukaiku, aku tetap menyukainya.

=0=0=0=

**sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikaketara**

**tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne hyururira narihibiku**

**yozora ni saita ookina ookina nishikikan o**

- Saat kita sedikit lelah, kita berdua duduk di sisi jalan -

- Aku dapat mendengar suara musik di kejauhan, angin dan dawai-dawai bergema -

- Sebuah mahkota brokat berkembang besar dan besar di langit malam -

=0=0=0=

Hyuuuung…. BLAM….

Kembang api terakhir meluncur. Memekarkan brokat merah besar yang cantik. Seiring percikannya memudar, langit seketika kembali suram. Suara letusan yang tadi sempat bersusulan pun ikut menghilang. Berganti sayup-sayup alunan gema musik festival di kejauhan.

"Heh, cepat dong!" kata Sasuke, sejenak menghentikan langkahnya. Kembali berbalik dan menungguku yang masih tertinggal dibelakang.

"Iya. Iya. Tunggu sebentar." Aku berlari-lari kecil menghampiri.

Kami dalam perjalanan pulang setelah melihat festival kembang api. Harusnya lelaki itu mengerti sedikit keadaanku yang tak biasa dengan yukata dan geta, tapi tetap saja dia masih menyuruhku berjalan cepat.

"Uuh, dasar gak peka." rutukku dalam hati.

Saking terburu-burunya, aku sampai tak memperhatikan langkahku. Tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang licin. Membuat geta-ku tergelincir. Dan…

"Huaaa~…" Aku terhuyun. Tak sempat menahan keseimbangan. Rasanya seperti melayang ketika tubuhku bergerak cepat dan jatuh membentur tanah. "Aduh…." ringisku kesakitan.

"Ck~ Payah. Sudah kubilang hati-hati kan!" seru seseorang.

Aku menengadah dan mendapati satu tangan putih terulur. Kutelusuri tangan itu hingga sampai pada wajah pemiliknya. Sasuke sudah ada didekatku. Daripada terlihat kecemasan, kurasa yang nampak diwajahnya malah kekesalan.

"Hehehe~ maaf." kataku sambil meraih tangan itu.

Sasuke membantuku berdiri. Tapi…

"Argh~…" aku kembali meringis. Ketika kurasakan nyeri dipergelangan kakiku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya kakiku terkilir." kataku sambil takut-takut memandang kearahnya. Aku yakin, aku semakin dipandang payah olehnya.

Sasuke berdecih, "Tch, kau ini benar-benar ya. Menyusahkanku."

Tuh kan~… Dalam hati aku merengek. Sudah jatuh, terkilir pula, di maki juga. Duh~ nasibku benar-benar sial.

Sejenak kami menepi ke sisi jalan. Duduk di undakan trotoar. Setelah sebentar melihat keadaan lukaku, dengan tak berkata apapun, Sasuke langsung melengos pergi. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Tega sekali orang itu meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Dasar! Ya sudah, sana pergi!, kesalku dalam hati.

Aku coba atasi sendiri lukaku. Memijatnya perlahan sembari merenungkan kebodohanku. Sebagai ninja, aku benar-benar ceroboh. Bisa-bisanya terluka karena hal kecil seperti ini. Lalu saking gembiranya mendapatkan misi ini, aku sampai lupa diri.

Kubuka kantong kain bersulam yang daritadi kutenteng. Isinya hadiah dan jajanan yang kubeli. Tak berguna. Jangankan bawa kotak obat, satu kunai pun aku tak punya. Apa aku sungguh berniat menjalankan tugasku?

Kuperhatikan kembali penampilanku. Untuk apa kulakukan semua ini. Berdandan cantik. Tampil manis. Berharap bisa membuat Sasuke terpesona. Walau mustahil, tapi setidaknya aku ingin membuatnya terkesan. Tapi daritadi apa yang kulakukan. Aku malah dianggap payah dan merepotkan olehnya.

Kusadari cairan bening mulai bertumpuk diatas iris emerald hijauku. Lekas saja ku seka, sebelum itu berurai jadi air mata. Aku tak mau kalau sampai menangis, karena rasanya aku akan terlihat semakin sengsara sekarang.

Perlahan ku coba bangkit dan berdiri sendiri. Rasa sakit dipergelangan kakiku seketika itu langsung menjalar. Aku terhuyun, nyaris terjatuh kembali. Untung saja tubuhku cepat ditangkap olehnya.

"Eh, Sasuke?" Aku menatap tak percaya melihat sosok itu ada disini lagi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam sebentar dan berhenti bersikap ceroboh?" balas Sasuke, seraya membantuku duduk kembali.

"Kenapa? Bukannya tadi kau pergi?" tanyaku heran.

"Hn."

Dia tak banyak bicara. Tangannya perlahan membubuhkan ramuan obat pada kakiku yang terluka dan membalutnya dengan perban. Aku terpana memperhatikan sosoknya. Oh, jadi begitu. Dia tadi pergi mencarikan obat untukku. Baik sekali. Baru pertama kali ini kurasakan kelembutan seorang Sasuke.

"Sudah. Untuk sementara jangan banyak bergerak." kata pemuda itu.

"Iya. Terima kasih."

"Ayo, kita pulang."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Berusaha berdiri dan mulai berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Sasuke mendengus. Sejenak dia kembali menatapku. "Huh, kau tahu kalau kau itu benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Iya, maaf." Aku cemberut. Makin tak enak hati. Pasti sekarang Sasuke kesal setengah mati padaku. Sudah jatuh, merepotkan, terluka, jalan kayak kura-kura lagi. Sungguh sial sekali nasibku. "Kalau kau mau cepat, sana pergi duluan. Aku tak apa-apa. Tak perlu menungguku."

"Oh, ya sudah." balas cowok itu dingin. Mulai melenggangkan jenjang kaki panjangnya.

Miris sekali aku melihatnya. Lagi-lagi dia meninggalkanku.

Grep…

Kaget juga aku, ketika Sasuke ternyata malah mendekat dan tiba-tiba menarik tanganku. Dia lekas melingkarkan tanganku itu diatas bahunya. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain memegang pinggangku.

"Kau… apa yang kau…"

"Sst, diam, jangan banyak bicara. Nanti aku tambah sebal." kata Sasuke. "Kau pikir aku mau melakukan ini."

"Iya, makanya, kau tak perlu sampai menggendongku, Sasuke." Aku sudah tersipu malu, ketika berpikir dia akan mengangkatku ala _brindal style_, misalnya. Kyaa~… sungguh romantis.

"Idih. Siapa yang mau gendong?" bantah cowok itu. "Sebelah kakimu masih bisa melompat, kan?"

"Hn." Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Bagus. Kalau gitu,…"

Hup!...

Kami berdua melompat bersamaan. Menjejaki satu atap ke atap lain sampai dia mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Jujur saat itu aku malu sekali. Bukan malu karena teringat kebodohanku lagi, tapi malu karena bisa berada sedekat mungkin dengan Sasuke. Dia merangkulku. Saat itu aku tak bisa alihkan perhatianku, melihat wajah seriusnya yang berhati-hati menjagaku. Membuatku merasa terlindungi.

Senangnya~

…

Selesai.

Itu saja kenangan di malam festival musim panas pertama dan terakhir kalinya kuhabiskan waktuku bersama Sasuke.

=0=0=0=

**mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru**

**futto setsunaku naru**

- Segera musim panas kan berakhir -

- Tiba-tiba menjadi menyakitkan -

=0=0=0=

Ah, tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Sesaat kurasakan ada kekosongan di hati. Bila teringat padanya, kesedihan dan kerinduan bercampur menjadi satu. Selalu membuatku ingin menangis. Tapi lekas kusadari, hal bodoh seperti meratapi ketiadaannya disini tak boleh lagi kulakukan. Meski dalam hati aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. Sekarang. Disini. Dan kami akan melihat kembang api musim panas berdua seperti waktu itu.

Permohonanku hanya ada satu.

Kembalilah, Sasuke.

=0=0=0=

**sakasama no haato ga uchiagatteta**

**ahaha tte waraiatte**

**suki da yo tte kisu o shita**

- Meluncurkan hati yang terbalik keatas langit -

- Tertawa, "Ah-ha-ha" -

- "Aku mencintaimu", dan kita berciuman -

=0=0=0=

Syuuut…

Instingku bekerja, ketika kurasakan adanya bahaya. Cepat aku melompat mundur kebelakang saat sebuah kunai melesat dan tertancap di papan kayu jendela rumahku.

Jleb…

Dengan awas aku tetap bersiaga sembari menelisik keadaan sekitar.

Siapa? Darimana?... Pikirku penuh waspada. Kupasang kuda-kuda. Bersiap menyerang kapanpun dia datang.

Tapi lama kutunggu, tak ada tanda-tanda serangan kedua. Apa mungkin barusan cuma salah sasaran? Akhirnya aku beranikan diriku kembali mendekat keluar balkon.

"Ih, siapa sih yang iseng gini? Tak tahu apa yang mereka serang ini rumah siapa? Beraninya menantangku!" gerutuku kesal.

Baru saja aku hendak mengambil kunai yang tertancap itu, aku langsung tersentak ketika kudapati seseorang telah berdiri dibelakangku sambil menghunuskan kunainya ke dekat leherku.

Sial!... Aku benar-benar terkejut. Sejak kapan? Aku bahkan tak sempat merasakan keberadaan chakra-nya barusan. Siapa dia?

Kugulirkan pandanganku melirik kearahnya. Sementara tanganku terkepal bersiap melancarkan _Shanaroo_. Dan dalam hitungan detik aku pun cepat berbalik melawannya.

"Hyaaa~ Rasakan ini!" teriakku.

Grep…

Kepalanku langsung ditahan olehnya dengan sebelah tangan. Emerald-ku membulat, menatap tak percaya melihat sosok misterius dihadapanku kini. Aku bisa dengan jelas mengenalinya. Orang berpakaian Anbu dan topeng hewan itu…

"Mustahil…" desisku tak percaya. Kunai ditanganku terjatuh, menimbulkan suara dentingan membentur lantai. Aku terperangah saat perlahan dia melepaskan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

"_Tadaima_." sapa orang itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hah?"

Segera saja aku berhambur memeluknya. Memastikan kalau yang kulihat ini bukan ilusi. Kedua tangan kokohnya pun mulai melingkar dipinggangku. Memenjarakanku dalam dekapan eratnya. Membuatku bisa lebih merasakan setiap degup jantungnya. Kehangatannya. Sentuhannya. Semua semakin terasa nyata ketika kepala berhelaian raven itu menelusup pada celah antara leher dan rambutku. Membuat setiap deru nafasnya yang menghantarkan kesejukan menyapu kulitku.

Sebentar kukendurkan dekapanku. Cairan bening mulai berkumpul diatas iris, sementara kubiarkan emerald ini menatap kedua manik onyx miliknya.

"Kenapa menangis, Sakura?" tanyanya, seraya menyeka kedua sudut mataku dan membelai pipiku lembut.

"Aku masih tak percaya. Apa ini _genjutsu_?"

"Menurutmu?" bisik orang itu, seraya mendaratkan bibirnya keatas bibirku. Memberikan satu kecupan ringan. Membuat senyumku seketika mengembang saat mengenali sentuhan bibirnya.

Aku tahu. Aku yakin ini nyata. Kembali kupeluk erat dirinya.

"Okaeri." kataku sambil tertawa kecil. "Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

=0=0=0=

**mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu**

**konna ni mo kanashikute**

**dou shite deatteshimatta ndarou**

**me o tojireba**

**ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de**

- Aku kan melupakan segalanya tentangmu -

- Karena ini membuatku merasakan kesedihan -

- Kenapa kita harus bertemu? -

- Jika aku menutup mataku, ini seperti kau ada disini sekarang -

=0=0=0=

Mengingat begitu banyak hal telah terjadi. Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mengejarnya. Dia tetap memilih berjalan di jalannya. Aku pikir semua sudah berakhir. Terlebih lagi ketika perang besar dunia _Shinobi _berlangsung. Ditambah pertarungan sengitnya dan Naruto, yang seolah mengulang kembali sejarah pertarungan legendaris Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara di lembah akhir. Aku sudah tak yakin akan ada kebahagiaan yang datang bagi kami berdua.

Berulang kali aku pernah berusaha mencoba melupakan segalanya. Membuang sosok Sasuke dari pikiran dan hatiku. Membuang perasaanku. Menghapus segalanya. Ingin memulai yang baru. Tapi selalu saja tak pernah bisa kulakukan. Aku tak pernah bisa membuang diriku yang suka padanya. Karena…

Suka. Cinta. Senang. Bahagia. Sakit. Luka. Benci. Rindu. Sepi.… Beragam perasaan pernah kurasakan.

Tawa. Air mata. Senyuman.… Semua pernah dia berikan.

Ingin lupakan…. Tapi tak bisa, aku pasti kembali padanya.

Tidak.

Dia yang pasti kembali padaku.

Sasuke-kun…

Takdir berkata lain, saat Naruto akhirnya berhasil memenuhi janjinya padaku. Membawa kembali Sasuke pulang. Terkadang aku masih tak percaya, dia ada disini. Sasuke kembali. Dan yang lebih hebat dari itu, dia tak akan pernah lagi pergi kemanapun. Tak akan lagi meninggalkanku.

…

"Aku tak tahu kau akan pulang hari ini."

"Iya, aku selesaikan misiku lebih cepat. Hmm, juga ingin beri kau kejutan."

"Hah? Kejutan?" Aku mengerling, "Maksudmu seperti kunai yang nyaris membunuhku?" sindirku, teringat kejadian di balkon tadi.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Hehehe, maaf. Aku hanya mau menggodamu. Kulihat kau serius sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan diluar malam-malam gini? Kau tahu, udara dingin tak baik untukmu."

"Lho, memangnya kau tak lihat?" Aku palingkan wajahku seraya menunjuk ke arah langit dimana bunga-bunga api beraneka warna masih bermekaran di kejauhan. "Festival musim panas sudah dimulai. Tadi aku melihat kembang api dan tiba-tiba jadi terkenang dirimu. Aku ingat masa-masa itu, sewaktu kita masih…"

"Sst, cukup…" desis Sasuke, meletakkan satu jarinya diatas bibirku. "Jangan ingat lagi kenangan menyedihkan di masa lalu. Itu membuatku merasa bersalah, teringat betapa jahatnya aku dulu memperlakukanmu."

"Tidak, Sasu…" sanggahku cepat, "Tenang saja, aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Aku mengerti saat itu kau sedang dalam masa-masa sulit."

"Terima kasih. Inilah sebabnya aku menyukaimu. Kau masih mau menerima aku yang bejat ini." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Itu, karena aku menyukaimu." kataku dengan tulus. "Selalu menyukaimu."

"Iya." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Perlahan jemarinya menyibakkan helaian rambutku kebelakang telinga. "Makanya, sebagai ganti kenangan menyakitkan yang kuberikan padamu, aku berjanji akan selalu memperlakukanmu dengan lembut."

_Blush_… Seketika itu aku langsung merona. Pipiku mulai terasa panas.

"Bagaimana Sa~ku~ra~?" bisiknya kemudian dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

=0=0=0=

**amai toiki binetsu o obiru watashi wa kimi ni koi shita**

**sono koe ni sono hitomi ni**

**kizukeba toki wa sugisatteku no ni**

**mada kimi no omokage o sagashite**

- Desahan manis, membawa sedikit demam, aku jatuh cinta padamu -

- Dengan suara itu, dengan mata itu -

- Sebelum aku sadari, waktu berlalu -

- Tapi ku masih mencari wajahmu -

=0=0=0=

Disinilah kami, ada di salah satu kamar mansion Uchiha yang sudah kami tempati bersama selama hampir setahun sebagai pasangan suami istri. Dengan tubuh saling berhimpit di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang menelusup lewat celah tirai jendela.

Tanganku kian mencengkram belakang rambut berhelaian raven itu. Mengiringi desah tajam tak tertahan. Menyela pagutan melepas rindu. Sekilas saling menatap sebelum onyx dan emerald kembali menutup mata. Tak ada yang bicara dengan kedua bibir saling menempel. Mulai melumat, memainkan lidah dan bertukar saliva. Cukup seperti itu. Sungguh tak perlu kata-kata untuk ungkapkan betapa 'aku mencintaimu'. Biarkan sentuhan, desahan, debaran dan hati masing-masing yang saling merasakan. Meresapi setiap belaian. Ketika kudekap, dia dekap lebih mesra. Kami begitu berbeda dalam semua, terkecuali dalam cinta.

Sejenak aku tatap kedua onyx kelamnya. Yang bisa berubah menjadi merah dengan pola unik pada irisnya. Mata yang merupakan bukti atas nama clan yang disandangnya. Mata yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Tidak. Bukan hanya mata. Perlahan kusentuh lembut setiap sudut wajahnya. Wajah rupawan yang terbentuk sempurna dan selalu membuatku terpesona.

"Nee Sasuke, apa ini sungguh nyata? Saat kita bersama seperti ini, terkadang aku merasa seperti aku sedang bermimpi. Aku tak mau kalau sampai terbangun. Takut melihat kenyataan kalau sebenarnya kau tak ada."

"Bodoh, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sudah pulang, kan? Benar-benar pulang. Kembali untukmu."

Aku mengangguk diatas dada bidangnya dan bergerak semakin merapat. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi." bisikku.

"Iya, aku janji." balas Sasuke seraya mendaratkan kecupan ringan diatas kepalaku.

=0=0=0=

**hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni**

**kokoro ga chikuri to shite**

- Aku memandang kembang api sendirian -

- Membuat hatiku tertusuk sakit -

=0=0=0=

Hyuuung… Sebuah titik kecil meluncur dari bawah… BLAM… seketika berkembang jadi bunga api berbentuk hati. Cantik. Indah. Menampilkan pemandangan yang membuatku terperangah.

Sebentar aku menoleh, melihat sisi kananku. Kosong. Selama beberapa kali kulalui musim panas terakhir, tak ada siapapun yang berdiri disampingku. Seperti kembang api yang mekar indah dengan sesaat, kenangan itu pun hanya tinggal kenangan. Dulu, setelahnya aku akan tersenyum lirih dan kembali menatap bunga-bunga fana itu dengan perasaan sedih. Ketika hatiku kembali dipenuhi kerinduan terhadap orang itu.

Tapi sekarang…

=0=0=0=

**mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga yatte kuru yo**

**kimi to miteta utakata hanabi**

**ima demo omou ano natsu no hi o**

- Segera, musim berikutnya kan tiba -

- Aku memandang kembang api fana itu denganmu -

- Sekarang aku masih memikirkan hari musim panas itu -

=0=0=0=

Kyut~

Kurasakan sebelah tanganku digenggamnya erat. Saat aku menoleh, tempat kosong itu terisi kembali. Aku tersenyum seketika melihat senyumannya. Senyum yang sama seperti yang kulihat di festival musim panas 7 tahun lalu. Sungguh, untuk merasakan kebahagiaan saat itu, aku tak perlu kembali ataupun mengenangnya. Karena kebahagiaan seperti ini akan selalu ada.

Bersamanya… Selamanya….

"Iya kan, Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Tahun depan, ayo kita pergi lagi ke festival kembang api musim panas bersama-sama."

Lalu tahun depannya lagi…

Tahun depannya lagi…

Tahun depannya lagi…

Lagi…

Dan lagi…

=0=0=0= FIN =0=0=0=

**Bachot Session from author:**

WTH? Fic macam apa ini (=_=)a Sungguh maksa…

Duak…duak…duak… *jedotin kepala* Saking GaJe-nya…

Hmm, mau bikin Song-Fic, tapi entah apa ceritanya udah sesuai ma lirik Supercell ya (T-T)\

Mohon maaf klo jelek… m(_ _)m …. saya juga ga yakin bagus ko *sadar diri* #plakk

Makanya, saya sangat berterimakasih kalo udah ada yang bersedia baca n tidak menyesal, hahaha~ seperti biasa review sangat diharapkan :D

Fic ini juga saya publish di Blog saya :

Klo berkenan seilahkan kunjungi juga

Jaa~ (^-^)/


End file.
